Experimentation
by The Super Twins
Summary: Rin and Len have been living a nice quiet life, until Len finds a girl in the woods. She's been shot, and she has a gun herself, which clearly means she's either trouble or in it. Logic would say to call the police, Len decides to take her in and help her hide. Maybe that was the wrong idea, since this girl named Miku is quite the killing machine.
1. The Escapee

Chapter 01: The Escapee

The girl sat on the bed at the end of the small, square and dark room. There was no light in the room, no artificial light anyway. All there was was a sliver of light, flooding in through the window that was embedded high in the wall. It was the soft glow that came from a nearly full moon.

The room was silent; there wasn't even any sounds of the girl breathing for she breathed soundlessly. Her head was bowed down so it faced the floor but then she looked up and slowly turned her head so she was facing the large iron door that blocked the way out of the room.

"What shall we do with her? I didn't expect her to be a success," a blue haired man said as he stood in front of the desk of a short haired brunette woman.

"I thought she was going to die," the brunette said and she seemed more preoccupied with the papers in her hands. She dropped her papers and tapped her red finger nails against the wooden top of the desk before pushing herself out of the chair she was sat in. She was wearing a black skirted suit with high red heels and an equally as red tie, both matching the blood red of her nails.

"Well, she didn't and that's the good thing," the blue haired man said as he tugged at the blue tie of his own suit.

"It is."

"So what do we do with her?"

"Send the guards to go get her. I want her here."

"Yes ma'am." The blue haired man bowed slightly then turned and walked out of the room.

The girl meanwhile moved her head back to the position it had been in previously, before shifting her gaze up at the barred window where the light came through.

Soon the large iron door opened and artificial light flooded into the room, but the way it did kept the corner where the girl sat dark, her face cast in shadows. The girl looked at the door as two men walked in armed and ready to fire if she dared pull a stunt or a harmless trick. They walked over, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her to her feet as if she were a life size rag doll, the black rags and tatters of her dress flowing behind her. She didn't make a sound as they dragged her out; her face stayed neutral the whole time.

The only time her expression changed was when she was taken outside where there was nothing but light in contrast to the dark room she had been in for a while now. She had adapted slightly to the dark so the light was slightly unnerving. Luckily enough her long teal hair, which fell down passed her knees, fell in front of her face in thick strands, protecting her eyes from the sudden glare as the two men dragged her roughly down the completely white corridor.

Suddenly she reached for the man's gun who stood on her right. He was confused at first, not sure what was happening but when he realised what was going on he tried to snatch the gun back. Yet the girl was too quick for him and she slammed the handle of his weapon back against his forehead and he stumbled back, letting go of her arm and moaning in a daze. The girl immediately whirled around and shot the other man directly in the centre of his forehead, even before he had time to react. Blood splattered the wall behind him as the bullet forced its way through his skull. As he crumpled to the floor she turned around and shot the other man too, just as he had recovered from his daze, and he crumpled to the ground as well. The girl picked up the second man's gun so she now held a gun in each hand before sprinting down the corridor, in any aimless direction.

No one knew that she had escaped yet, which was good for her, but it would only be a matter of time before they found the two dead guards. Carefully she stuck close to the walls, avoiding anyone who walked past. A group of guards came walking her way so she backed up and quickly darted down a previous turn in the corridor, unfortunately bumping into some one. She looked up to see another guard standing over her. He opened his mouth to call out but the girl jammed the barrel of the gun against the underside of his chin, shaking her head to tell him that making a sound would result in his death. He closed his mouth and remained silent. She just looked at him and shot him anyway. She pressed her back against the wall as the group of guards walked past, not having heard any gun shots die to the silencer installed. They idled past, completely blind to her presence, and the dead body laying at her feet, but then again, no one noticed something if they weren't looking for it. One the coast was clear the girl continued running back down the corridor.

She found a lift and so ran inside through its open doors. There were many buttons lining the side in a column with the one at the bottom currently highlighted with 'B10' written boldly across it. They girl examined the rest of the buttons. They had from 'B1' to 'B9' and at the top of the column was one that said 'G'. She put the handle of one of the guns in her mouth to free up one of her hands and pressed that button.

L ooking up she noticed there were bars around the ceiling of the lift. She jumped up and grabbed the bar that was above the doors with her free hand, the handle of the gun still clenched between her teeth. She then swung her legs up and hooked her feet through the bars at the back of the lift. There was soon a dinging sound and two men walked in, unaware she was there above them.

She swung her legs down, wrapping them around one of their necks. She let go of the bar at the front and threw her weight backwards so the guy came tumbling forwards. She quickly let go before he crashed face first into the floor. Now standing she turned to face the other man. Quickly she brought her knee up into his crotch and as he winced and doubled over in pain she performed an expectedly executed right upper cut into his face. The punch should have been enough to kill him on its own but as he too fell to the floor she took the gun from her mouth and pointing each of her guns at each of the men she fired. Now they were both definitely dead.

As she stepped out of the lift into what was 'G' alarms started blaring and lights started flashing so the corridors pulsed red. They must have found the men she had previously killed. With no time to stand around she started to run again down a corridor. This floor was identical to the last one she had been on.

As she ran up a corridor a group of guards blocked her way so she skipped down a turn into another corridor but found more guards blocking her way. Soon there was a group of guards blocking either end of the corridor. The girl turned and looked at the group that was blocking the way she had been going and so then stood to the side so her left shoulder faced them, but she was still watching them. She dropped the gun she had been holding in her left hand before raising it up so it was outstretched towards the guards. They gasped as they saw energy gather up in the palm of her hand forming a sphere of light. Suddenly it came shooting towards them and they were all blasted to the sides, their flesh sizzling. The girl quickly turned around, did the same to the other group of guards then turned back around and kept running.

She now found herself stumbling into a large reception type room. A smart looking woman behind a desk screamed at the sight of the girl holding the gun. The girl paid no attention to her instead focusing on the doors at the end of the room that clearly led to the outside world. The girl ran over and wrenched the doors open before running outside. It was wonderful being outside and in the dark again, although the freezing air nipped at her skin. The girl shivered, not used to the could but she couldn't let that effect her now, she'd soon learn to adapt, instead she focused on running across the concrete ground where a variety of vehicles stood.

There was a large iron gate blocking the girl's way of escape. The girl stopped and again lifted her hand and fired a ball of energy at it but the gates only shook slightly. The girl looked up to the top of the gates then ran over and, after putting her only gun in her mouth so she could free both her hands, started to climb up the gates gracefully like a spider climbing up its web. She flipped over the top of the gate and was about to drop down when there was a gun fire and a bullet came straight through the the iron bars, ripping through her stomach. Due to the shock she let go of the bars, the gun falling out of her mouth as she crashed down to the ground. They only sound she made was the quietest of grunts upon impact, but other then that she still remained silent as she struggled to her feet, picking up her gun weakly in her shaking hand and clutching her bleeding stomach.

She took one last look at where she had been locked up then turned and fled before they had a chance of capturing her.

The brunette woman had walked out into the courtyard of the building, the blue haired man by her side, her heels clicking menacingly against the floor.

"Did she escape?" She asked one of the guards.

"Yes she did."

The brunette raised her own gun and shot the guy. "Not good enough. I want her found."

**~Author's Notes~**

**So this is pretty much just the introduction, hence why it's a bit short. I don't think you need to guess on who these unnamed characters all are? Anyway, Rin and Len will be introduced next chapter, along with horses and stuff, because everyone likes horses**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kate**


	2. Hiding in the Forest

Chapter 02: Hiding in the Forest

"Len! Do we have any eggs?"

Len looked up from where he stood outside. His twin sister Rin was standing at the door of the house still in her pyjamas and slippers, leaning against the door frame, her blonde bob not even brushed. Len had already brushed his longer blonde hair and tied it back. Len had even showered and gotten dressed.

Len called back. "Yeah, are you blind? They're in the fridge."

Rin turned around and walked back inside, deliberately leaving the door open for him. Len quickly ran over, scuffing his boots on the door step before coming inside and closing the door behind him. The central heating wasn't all the great, so they had to make sure the door was shut as much as possible.

When you first entered the house you came into the porch. On the left side of the porch was the door that actually lead inside whilst on the right side there was a table with a walkie talkie and collection box with a few coins in it, along with other random nick nacks, such as Rin's hairbrush, which she wasn't brushing her bushy hair. There were eggs underneath the table, packed in carefully labeled boxes which the twins strictly weren't allowed to eat. Len didn't bother taking off his boots as he made his way to the kitchen where Rin had wandered over to the fridge. She opened the door to it then said, "Oh, so they are."

"That's not all of them obviously, I've already packed up the majority of them, they're in the porch, if you haven't noticed. Thanks so much for being a lazy cow and sleeping in." Len came over and looked at what Rin had been making for breakfast. There was some bacon in the grill and some sausages in the oven.

"I was thinking about making a fried breakfast today, it is Sunday after all and we've been working hard."

"I've been working hard," Len corrected her.

Rin ignored him and took out some eggs from the fridge. "One egg or two?"

"Two please," Len said in reply.

Rin came back over with three eggs. Len took out a frying pan from the pots and pan cupboard and put it on the hob where he put bit of oil in then set the gas alight. Rin cracked each egg and they both watched the eggs sizzle.

"Oh, Len, you're treading mud all over the floor!" Rin exclaimed as she noticed Len's rather muddy boots.

"Well, I've just been out with the chickens; it was raining last night so I'm going to be muddy." Len pulled off his boots nonetheless. "You haven't done anything. You're still in your pyjamas. This is your ranch too, you're supposed to be helping out with the work."

Rin shrugged. "Just go put them away."

"Yes ma'am." Len left the kitchen and went over to where the shoe cupboard was in the hallway. He opened it and chucked in his boots (not particularly caring where they landed) then came straight back.

"After we have breakfast could you go to town for me, we're running low on biscuits," Rin said with out looking up when he walked back in.

"And why should I go to town?" Len asked.

"We're running low in biscuits."

"Yes, I know that," Len said. "But why should I be the one to go to town to stock up on biscuits?"

"It's your favourite biscuits we're running low on," Rin said. As if that was an excuse.

"So, what's stopping you from getting them?"

"Well, I'm still in my pyjamas and I need a shower so I can't go. You're dressed and showered so you can." Rin jabbed the eggs. "Plates please."

"Can't you just go after you've got showered and dressed?" Len got out two plates from the cupboard and put them on the table.

"I'll feed the horses for the rest of the day." Rin pointed to the toaster which had just popped, indicating for Len to get the toast. He did so obediently, putting one slice on each plate. He also took out the butter from the fridge and spread it thickly across each slice of toast.

"That sounds good," Len said as Rin came over and put two eggs on his plate and one on hers. She took the bacon out of the grill and the sausages out of the oven, dishing the out evenly between them. "Deal."

"Great!"

They both sat down at the table facing each other. Their plates were piled high with food, not just with toast, eggs, bacon and sausages but with baked beans and fried potatoes too.

"I want to feed Banana though," Len said after he gulped down some food.

"You're so attached to that horse," Rin said as she stabbed at her own food.

"Yeah, he's my favourite, just like Roller is yours."

"I still love the others though."

"I do too, don't accuse me of not liking them all."

#

Soon they had finished breakfast. Rin picked up the empty plates and cutlery, putting them in the sink. "I'll wash them after I get dressed and washed."

"Yeah whatever, I'll be right back after I go to town."

Len gave his twin a kiss on the cheek before he trudged upstairs and grabbed his wallet which had his credit card and money in, and all the other essentials like the torn photograph from school that for some odd reason he had never thrown away, and the other not so torn photograph of his parents. Once his wallet was safely tucked in his pocket he came back downstairs and took out his trainers this time from the shoe cupboard (after rummaging around to try and find them), pulling them on before grabbing his set of keys from the sideboard and running outside. He went over to the garage and unlocked it, thrusting the door up and going inside before pulling his bike out, along with his bike lock and helmet. He closed the garage door, locked it' then remembered he needed something to carry the biscuits back so he ran back inside and grabbed his rucksack. He pulled it over his shoulder, put on his helmet and finally cycled away.

Rin and Len lived alone on a ranch. They hadn't always lived alone, they had once lived with their parents but they had died in an unfortunate accident and so it was up to the twins to look after the place. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't ridiculously hard either because they had helped out with the horses ever since they were little so knew how to do it easily. Scraping the money together to run the place was the hard thing, but that was just manageable.

The thing about living on the ranch though was that it was some way from the town. To get to the town you had to go through the forest. There was one road that they'd always take, a dirt road that lead from the main road and directly lead to the ranch, so no one else generally used it. This was the road Len cycled along now. He could have taken the car, Rin and Len both knew how to drive and had both successfully passed their driving licences back in sixth form but they tried to avoid using the car as much as possible because fuel was expensive. Mainly they'd go everywhere on their bikes. They could have been professional cyclists if they wanted to. They just didn't want to.

It was peaceful that day, in the morning the birds always tweeted softly so Len didn't have to bother listening to his iPod because the birds sang for him.

He reached the main road so he cycled along there until he came up to the town. All this way for biscuits. It was tiring, but it was better than Rin pestering him for the rest of the day, and exercise was good. He used the bike lock to attach his bike to a bike rack (that seemed to be falling apart so he wasn't sure if it was safe) before heading inside one of the shops to buy some biscuits. After examining the shelves of biscuits wondering which ones to take he picked several random packets (three of which contained his favourites) then turned to leave, but as he did so he walked straight into someone and ended up dropping all the packets of biscuits on the floor.

"Watch it mate," Len snapped as he knelt down to pick up the biscuits. "Next time don't stand directly behind me."

"I would watch what you say, kid," the man said in reply.

"I'm not a kid, I'm twenty one," Len said but as he looked up he froze because he caught sight of the gun in the man's belt.

Satisfied that Len wasn't going to be rude anymore then man turned and walked away, Len staring after him with a wide mouth. He had a gun? Len wondered whether he was a special agent on a mission or something. Len wanted to follow the man to see but thought it was best not. There was no point in deliberately getting in trouble.

After gathering up the biscuits Len quickly ran over to the till, paid for them and left. He stuffed them in his rucksack then proceeded to do a little window shopping before cycling back home, no point going to town for just one tiny little thing. Rin wouldn't mind if he was a little long, not since she said she was going to feed the horses for the rest of the day.

Len had forgotten about the man with the gun until he was cycling along the dirt road in the forest and then there was a sudden gun shot that rang through the air. The sudden shock of hearing the gun shot made Len loose control and his bike swerved and came to a sudden stop and the poor cyclist was sent hurtling forwards.

Len groaned. That had hurt. Luckily he had been wearing a helmet, but the biscuits were probably crushed. He took off his rucksack and immediately checked the biscuits. Without opening them he deemed the majority fine. Putting his rucksack to the side he crawled over to examine his bike. It was fine too, dented slightly but otherwise perfectly all right. It was still useable and that was the main thing. Len wondered what that gun shot had been.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He called out as he scrambled to his feet. There was no reply.

Abandoning his bike and rucksack (since nobody ever used the first road they would most likely be safe) he looked around. Along the dirt road was a mud bank that lead up into the trees so Len climbed up it, slipping several times. He stood up, picking mud out of his nails from where he clawed the ground. Looking into the forest he took several steps forward, leaves crunching under his feet.

"Hello?" Yet again there was no reply.

Len walked further in amongst the trees. Now this was really stupid. It was common knowledge not to go off in the woods in a situation like this, bad things would always happen. Len had learnt that by watching movies, obviously. But now he knew why people always did it in movies: curiosity. Len was curious. What was that gun shot? Was the person who made it still there?

As Len walked around a tree he suddenly found himself tripping. He managed to regain his balance quickly and looked down to see what he had tripped over. A girl was leaning back against the tree, staring up at him with a blank, neutral expression, strands of her long wet teal hair falling in front of her eyes. She must have been caught up in the rain at night.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss, I didn't see you there." Len apologised. "You didn't happen to hear a gun shot did you?"

The girl didn't reply. Instead she just raised a gun and pointed it directly at him.

** ~Author's Notes~**

**I forgot i actually posted this fanfic online, and so am a littllpe late with an update, so here's one now while I remember! But we get to meet Rin and Len, so all is good. And yes, they're 21, they were 19 in the original but that seems too young to own a ranch/stable**

**~ Kate**


End file.
